Mixed-Up and Matched-Up
by XxUnwrittenxX
Summary: AU-ish MyMusic, set before the killing of Scene's avatars. *Scene is still Scene.* The 4*censor* founders have decided, instead of killing Scene, to put a curse on the staff of MyMusic. How will these changes affect the workers? Will they all stay sane? Will any of them even find something good in the process? Multiple shippings, you have been warned. Rated T for usage of language.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello there! I decided to make another MyMusic story. Don't judge me, or I will cry. :(**

**Title: Mixed-Up and Matched-Up  
Warnings: AU-ish MyMusic. Sometimes the characters will be a bit OOC.  
Setting: Before the killing of Scene's avatars. Scene will still be Scene in this fanfic. Trust me on this.  
Pairings: SCENTERN 2!, Techstep, maybe Medol/Indol. Oh, and a one-sided Scindie. Anyone have any ideas?**

* * *

_Part One: The Mix-Up_

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** screamed Metal one morning. He... or now, a **she, **had woken up a female. (S)he looked at the clock, exclaimed a curse, and ran downstairs and out the door to get to work.

* * *

"Whooooa..." she said, when she opened the door. The once male Intern 2 had now changed into a beautiful, strict-looking **woman. **"Hi... Intern 2..." Metal said, before turning to Scene. Scene had changed, too. Who once was a bright and bubbly teenage girl had now changed into a jittery and peppy handsome teenage boy. "Hi... Scene," Metal said, facing him. "Hiii, Metal!" he replied, in a voice that was higher than the average male's.

Intern 2 looked up at Metal. "Hello, Metal," she said in a low female voice, very quickly. She then went back to typing on her computer. Metal ran into the bathroom to see what she looked like. Her hair looked just like it had when she was a **he, **her beard was gone, and she was actually very nice-looking. Her get-up was more grunge than metal, with a black T-shirt under an unbuttoned red and white plaid flannel shirt, stonewashed jeans and black sneakers.

Then, Metal's eyes flew to her chest... **She had boobs...**

* * *

Metal then walked to Techno and Dubstep's office, hoping they weren't changed. But, unfortunately, this wasn't the case. Techno was now a colorful, glowstick-holding guy blaring Daft Punk's 'Around The World' at full volume through his neon green headphones. Dubstep, on the other hand, was now a pretty, neon-clad girl blaring Skrillex's 'Bangarang' through **her **set of neon green headphones, to match Techno's.

"Heyyy, Metalll!" Techno said, dancing around. Dubstep was making the noises from the song. "Hi, Techno and Dubstep," Metal replied, waving. Dubstep then wub-whispered something into Techno's ear. He smirked. Metal decided to leave the two alone to dance while he went to go see if Idol and Hip-Hop were different.

* * *

**"PLEEASE** don't be screwed up..." Metal repeated over and over as she walked towards Idol and Hip-Hop's area. But this wasn't to be. Hip-Hop was an African-American, somewhat full-figured, fairly nice-looking female and Idol was a Justin Bieber hair-wearing JB look-alike. Metal wanted to get away from Idol as quickly as possible, wanting to throw up over the uncanny resemblance.

"Hey, Metal!" Idol said in an airhead guy tone. Metal waved and then quickly turned to face Hip-Hop. "Yo, Metal!" she said to Metal, smiling then turning back to her gun collection. Metal said hello back and then went to find Indie.

* * *

Surprisingly, somehow, Indie was unchanged. "M...Metal, is that you?" Indie said, looking curiously at Metal. "Yeah, it's me. What the hell is going on around here? Scene, Techno, and Idol are guys, and me, Intern 2, Dubstep, and Hip-Hop are **chicks!" **Indie stared down to check and make sure he was still a male, and was relieved to find out that he still **was.**

"I have **NO **clue what's going on, but whatever it is, I'm pretty sure this has to be some sort of a curse. And I know **EXACTLY **who might've caused this whole thing..."

* * *

"Dammit, Scene, why'd you have to mention that stupid website?" Indie yelled at him. Scene said, "Sorry! Now I'm a boy and Scene's saaaaaaaaaaaaaad..." and pouted with his lower lip. "No, Scene, it's not your fault," Intern 2 said, budging into the conversation. "You didn't know that any of this would happen. Indie sighed, rolled his eyes, and then slammed his hands onto Intern 2's half of the desk.

**"JUST BECAUSE YOU MAKE A GOOD WOMAN DOESN'T GIVE TO THE POWER TO INTRUDE ON CONVERSATIONS, INTERN 2!" **Indie yelled. Intern 2 looked both confused **and **offended. "So... you think I make a good woman?" Indie sighed again. "Shut up, Intern 2." Intern 2 shook her head and then went back to typing.

"Scene, now the weird website people turned us into the opposite gender, and you have to make it right. Look, no one is blaming you for what happened. It was a stupid mishap and I'm sure that if you would've known the consequences, you wouldn't have mentioned anything. But you still have to talk to the website people. I don't wanna be a chick for any longer than I **have **to be," Metal said to Scene.

Scene quit pouting and smiled at Metal. "Thanks, Metalllllll!" he said, now with his normal voice from when he was a she. **"WHOA!" **Scene said, shocked by the sudden change. He was turning back! He turned back to a **she **in a matter of seconds. **"SCENE'S BACK!" **exclaimed Metal, smiling. Scene nodded and said, "Well, **I'm **back, but why isn't everyone ellllllllllllllllse?" Metal stared at herself. Yep, he was still a she. Metal muttered a swear.

* * *

At the end of the day, Scene and Hip-Hop had changed back. "Well," Scene said to Intern 2 as they grabbed their things. "I'm sorry I got all of us into this mess, but I'm happy there are more girls around the office!" Intern 2 sighed. Scene was always so optimistic and cheerful. Intern 2 had always liked her when she was a he, but Scene had always been chasing Indie...

Intern 2 had always felt like he had no chance... but maybe if she turned back into a guy, he **COULD **have a chance! "Yeah, but, I still miss being a guy," Intern 2 said, joking around with Scene, who laughed back. Intern 2 liked Scene's laugh. It just fit her personality. Oh, if only Scene liked him/her back...

* * *

The next day, Idol turned back into a female. "Oh, thank Gorgol," Metal exclaimed, after hearing news of Idol's transformation. "I almost threw up every single time I looked at her when she was a dude. She looked like Justin Bieber..." Metal shuddered after the thought. Metal had never particularly liked Idol as even a **FEMALE, **but he was glad she was now no longer a Justin Bieber look-alike.

And then Dubstep changed back into a guy, which overjoyed Techno **AND **Dubstep; so much that he and Techno, who was still a guy, threw a **HUGE **rave. But sadly, Techno, Metal, Intern 2, and Scarfman, or rather, Scarf-**WOMAN, **were still unchanged. Scene brought back the website people from 4*censor* and negotiated. They said the curse would wear off by the end of the week and by then, everyone would be back to normal.

Everyone **hoped **so, **especially **Intern 2.

* * *

"Hey, Scene..." Intern 2 said, shyly. "Yeah, Intern 2oooooooooo?" Scene replied, smiling back at her co-worker, like her usual, peppy self. "Um... can you keep a secret?" Scene nodded, her black hair with fake neon streaks bobbing with her movement. Intern 2 lowered her voice and whispered, in Scene's ear, "I think you have a secret admirer. He's a guy, or who **used **to be a guy. He's really shy and doesn't like to admit his feelings."

Scene immediately got jittery. "Is it Indieeeeeeeeeeeee?" she asked, in high hopes. "I don't think so. Sorry, Scene." Scene pouted. "Is it Dubstep? Because he's sorta cuuuuuuuuuuuuute!" "Nope." "Is it Hip-Hop?" "No." "Metal?" "No..." Scene then began to think. "But... I listed every guy at MyMusic..." Intern 2 sighed and shook her head. "No, you haven't."

"Then... that leaves... you."

* * *

**There's Part One! I'm not sure how many part's there'll be, but expect some twists and turns. Like, for example, later, one of the workers at MyMusic will get FIRED! :o**

**And there'll be an UNUSUAL LOVE TRIANGLE popping up sometime soon! :)**

**So review, add to your alerts, favorite, or just simply read, and HAVE A FANTASTIC DAY! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello there, again!**

**Annabeth Everdeen: Hello there, ol' buddy ol' pal! :P Thanks, I was trying out some different stuff, and then all of a sudden, this idea hit me in the middle of class, so I wrote down a whole 19 pages worth of pure MyMusic story in the middle of class. I'm literally copying this out of my notebook. :/ And hmmmm... Hidol, you say? Sounds intriguing. I am intrigued. :)**

**We'll-be-chasing-the-sun: Thanks for the nice comments on my writing! :) Oh, and yeah, guys I think ARE kinda lucky. But, it's kinda funny to hear them go through their vocal changes. All of my best friends are guys, so I'm hoping they'll start changing so I can bring up an awkward conversation about it. :)**

**Guest: Welcome, anonymous reviewer! :) I'm assuming you may be MissKagamine, because... MissKagamine wrote an AU, which is splendid. Simply splendid. If you want to read that, it's called "Opposites Don't Attract." *Shameless promotion. :) You'll learn to love it.* And thanks! :D**

**Kawaii: Indie CAN be a jerk. Oh, and I don't use the actors' real names for the names of the workers. I use names I made up... if you want, I can give you a link to the list. It's under the second chapter of my story Bad Romance?. :)**

* * *

_Part Two: A Match-Up and A Melt-Down_

Things between Scene and Intern 2 were awkward for the whole rest of the week. When Intern 2 finally turned back into a guy, everyone celebrated. Everyone, except for Scene. (And Indie, but Indie never celebrated anything. Parties are quote-unquote, "too mainstream for him.") Why, you ask? Lately, Scene had been thinking about how **she **felt towards Intern 2, and had gotten close to deleting Foxy.

Indie was supposed to be the love of her life, right? But now, Scene was beginning to think about replacing Foxy with an avatar for Intern 2. But, she was running out of WebBucks, which funded **all **of Scene's avatars. She'd forgotten to feed Wentzy, so he died, and LaSandra was exhausted. Foxy was starting to fall for Smooch, but now, Smooch wasn't so sure about what she wanted anymore...

* * *

"Hey, Intern 2ooooooo?" Scene asked him, who by now was finally a **him **again. "Yes, **Sceeeeeeeeene?" **Intern 2 asked back, mimicking her. "Umm, I have a question. I really like this guy, and I want to show him my new avatar I made for him. Do you think I should? Because if you don't, then I won't do it." Intern 2 sighed. "If you want to show Indie his avatar, then-"

"I didn't say it was for Indieeee..." she said, hoping Intern 2 might get her hints. He sighed, again. "Look, Scene, we all **know **you like Indie. Show him." And so Scene showed the guy she **really **liked his avatar. "You wanna see him, Intern 2?" she asked him, smiling. "Sure, Scene, go ahead," he replied, unknowing that Scene was already showing the guy she liked. "Okay!" she said, peppily.

"His name is Intern 2, too! He looks just like you! I had to go in debt with my WebBucks, but it was worth it!" Intern 2 was shocked. He was **more **than shocked. He was **happy. **"You... you like **me?" **he asked her, hoping for her to respond with any sign of a yes. "Yeahhhhh..." she said, coolly. Intern 2 was so happy that he hugged her, tightly.

* * *

**"What?" **Indie asked Idol, after hearing from her news of Scentern 2's sudden relationship. Idol nodded and showed Indie a picture of the two hugging. "I didn't know Scene even **liked **Intern 2!" Idol nodded and again and said, "It's true, Indie. I didn't know you cared... What's going on?" Indie was seething with rage. "Oh, I'll **tell **you what's happening, Idol. I'm ending this relationship."

* * *

"No, **you're **the best!" Scene said to Intern 2, smiling from ear to ear. Everyone could tell that Scentern 2 was like a typical movie couple: lovey-dovey, starry-eyed, typical, cheesy. But that was the best part about it all. Everyone in the building thoguht they were just the cutest thing ever... Everyone but Indie. Maybe he missed the attention he got from her, or the feeling of being wanted... but whatever it was, Indie **needed **it.

"Scene, I love you," Intern 2 said, smiling. And Scene smiled back. "I love you, too!" "But I love you **more!" **Intern 2 said, tickling Scene and making her giggle. Scene fought back with all of her strength. After a couple of seconds, they ended up merely inches away from each other. Intern 2 leaned in for their first kiss. At the last second, Indie yelled, **"Intern 2, where is my kombucha?"**

Intern 2 said, "Sorry, Scene. I've gotta go," kissed her on the cheek, and walked away to get Indie's kombucha. Indie was lucky. If it wouldn't have worked, he might've died right there. At times like this, Indie wished he had the vomit cup.

* * *

**Aaaaaaaaaaaand, that's Part Two! See? I TOLD you there was one-sided Scindie and SCENTERN 2! :)**

**Unusual love triangle and firement will commence shortly. Probably within the next 2 or 3 parts.**

**So review, add to your alerts, favorite, or just simply read, and HAVE A FANTASTIC DAY! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello there, again!**

**Annabeth Everdeen: Eyyyyyyyyyo! FUCK YEAH SCENTERN 2!  
Scindtern 2 is ALWAYS interesting! What are you TALKIN' about?  
And yeah, I could imagine Scene bein' all, "Oh-my-god-you're-the-best-I-love-you-now-let's-go-cuddle-and-watch-Invader-Zim!"  
And I was getting sick of pure Scene love with Indie. So I switched it around.**

**We'll-be-chasing-the-sun: Thanks for the nice comments on my writing, once again.  
Oh my God, I'm so sorry! I'm glad I made you feel better, We'll-be-chasing-the-sun!  
And HERE IS MORE!**

**Kawaii: Yes. Yes it does.**

* * *

_Part Three: A Set-Up and a Mix-Up_

"Scene, do you think Dubstep likes me?" Techno asked Scene. "I think he **does,** Technoooooooooo! You two would be **soooo cu-ute**!" she responded. Techno squealed with joy. "**Really**?" Scene nodded. "I think **yesssss!" **The two girls squealed and jumped up and down in their chairs. Intern 2 walked through just then. "You two having a 'just girls' gab session?" Scene smiled.

"No, Techno was just asking me if I thought Dubstep liked her." Techno nodded. "Really? I thought you two were already a thing," Intern 2 responded. "No, but I take it that you think that he likes me?" Intern 2 nodded. "I'm sure I could ask if he does." Techno sighed. "But I'm the only person who could translate his answer." Intern 2 then began to think. "Techno, I have an idea."

* * *

"What'cha doooooooooin', Intern 2?" Scene asked him, over the phone. "My name is James. You don't have to call me Intern 2 all the time," he replied. "Oh, okay! I'm Erin. Anyway, you didn't answer my question," she said. "I'm trying to learn Dubstep's language. So far, I'm learning pretty quickly. Bmm zmmm wub zrrg dumm." Scene smiled.

"What did you say?" "I said, 'Do you like Techno?' in dubstep." Intern 2 was proud of his achievements. "Great! I sure do hope he'll say yes," Scene replied.

* * *

"Grrr dmmm zrrg zibida bmmm wub!" Intern 2 said to Dubstep, which translates to 'Hi, Dubstep. I have to ask you a question.' "Wub, grrr dmm zrrrm wub?" Dubstep responded, which translates to 'What is it, Intern 2?' He cleared his throat. "Bmm zmmm wub zrrg dumm?" 'Do you like Techno?' Dubstep sighed and said, "Intern 2, you didn't have to learn dubstep just to ask me this.

Yes, I do, and I know for a fact that she doesn't like me. So drop the subject. **Please." **Intern 2 was **shocked. **Dubstep had spoken **actual English. **But then, Intern 2 said, "Well, Scene and I ended up together, and we weren't **ever **predicted to end up together, so... think twice.

* * *

"Hey, Dubstep," Techno said as he walked through the door into their office. Dubstep waved then hung his head. Techno noticed her friend's odd behavior and asked, "Hey, what's wrong? Are you okay, Dubstep?" And then it happened. Dubstep kissed her. He grabbed her by the sides of her face, pulled her towards him at a fast pace, and kissed her. It lasted about 10 seconds and then Dubstep let go of her.

Techno was still in shock afterwards when Dubstep said, "That. That's what's wrong."

* * *

"So, did you do it? Did you tell him?" Scene asked Techno, eager to know the whole story. Intern 2 was there as well, hoping for Techno and Dubstep. "No, but... Dubstep kissed me," Techno said, quietly. Scene gasped and Intern 2 began to smile. "Oh. My. Chemical. Romance," Scene said, smiling. Then, she turned to her boyfriend, Intern 2. "Did **you **have anything to do with this, Jimmy?"

He smiled. "Maybe. I might've learned dubstep specifically for this situation." Intern 2 then turned to face Techno. "You deserve to be happy, Kandi. Now go! Go find Dubstep!" And with that, Techno left to talk with Dubstep. "You're the best, you know that, riiiiiiiiiiiiiight?" Scene said. Intern 2 just smiled. "Maybe." And with that, Scene and Intern 2 shared their first kiss.

* * *

**"You kissed?!" **Idol exclaimed after overhearing a private conversation between Scene and Techno. Scene sighed and said, "This was supposed to be priiiiiiiiiiiiiivate..." Idol looked at Scene as if she had heard the word 'private' for the first time. "Like, sorry Scene!" she said in her annoying valley-girl accent. "Oh, it's okay, I guess," Scene said, sighing again. Idol smiled and said, "Of **course **it's okay! Now **give. Me. Details."**

* * *

Intern 2 sat at his half of the desk he shared with his girlfriend, Scene, worried that she would notice how he had called Techno by her first name the night before. Now, Intern 2 had never told **anyone **this before, but Kandi and he had once dated. It was before they were hired at MyMusic, a blind date set up by a mutual friend of theirs. It worked great at first, the two hit it off to the point where they had several dates.

It turned out that their opposites made their relationship stronger! But after a year of dating, Intern 2 was ready to propose to her. He got down on one knee and asked her... and she rejected him. Techno confessed that she was interested in a guy named Cole, and after that, the two had remained good friends. When they learned that they were working together at MyMusic, they tried to make the situation work.

But little did Intern 2 know that Dubstep was the Cole that Techno had been talking about when Techno had refused his proposal. Intern 2 was deep in thought on the subject when Scene returned. "Hey, Jimmyyyyyy! What'cha dooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooin'?" she said, kissing him on the cheek. Intern 2 smiled and said, "Not much, just waiting for my girlfriend so we can work together."

Scene was **way **better for him than Techno was, Intern 2 could tell. But Intern 2 was still clinging onto his past...

* * *

**Aaaaaaaaaaaand, that's Part Three! See? I TOLD you there was more Scentern 2 and an unusual love triangle!**** :) Scechtern 2? Is that how you say it?**

**Firement will commence shortly. Probably within the next part or 2.**

**So review, add to your alerts, favorite, or just simply read, and HAVE A FANTASTIC DAY! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello and welcome to another chapter! :D**

**Scoobycool9 and Luckycool9: Yes, there should be more pairings, like I thought a bit of Indol, but then I began to contemplate Mina breakup and Medol, but then I thought "Nah, Indol." But I don't know if there's gonna be any Indol or Medol or anything else, really. But good question and thanks for reviewing!**

**We'll-be-chasing-the-sun: Man, I know! One more year for me as well, and then BOOM. High school. Everybody in my class (except me and my 3 closest friends) shouts "LATE!" every single time someone is late to a class, and they're in 8th grade. (I know. Real mature, huh?) And yeah, any story is a better story than Twilight.  
****Aww, thank you! I love writing this story for you guys, and I try to make it as cute as possible! Jimmy was a completely random name. Well, it's short for James, which is a common male name, so... I don't know, I just assumed? And I don't think I can go as far as to incorporate Japanese into the story...  
Fridays ARE busy! I have Fridays with Pewdiepie, and watching Smosh Gamebangs, and Annoying Orange, and RayWilliamJohnson, and UGH!  
SQUIRRELS? I love squirrels! :D Ha, that's a good story. And thank you for the review! It means a lot that you're so dedicated to reviewing to my story! :)**

**Annabeth Everdeen: Hello there! Yep, I agree. You can't get much better than those two couples. AMEN, SISTA! Don't worry, you'll find out if they know soon enough...**

**Qubuscus: No, you said 'Ermagherd' in The New Intern, but it's all good! :)**

**xLil' Suga Babyx/Pop: Oh my GLOB, indeed! He DID speak English, and OhMyGodWhyAreYouTwitching?**

**Fourth chapter! Firing should be commencing... :/**

* * *

_Chapter 4: A Stand-Up, A Break-Up, and A Breakdown_

"Hey, Jimmy..." Techno said, over the phone, as she was calling Intern 2. "Has Scene confronted you about calling me Kandi last night?" Intern 2 sighed. "No, thank God. If she had, that might've meant curtains for Scene and I." Kandi nodded. "Uh huh, and that would mean that you'd be heartbroken and-" "So would she," Jimmy said, interrupting Techno to finish the sentence.

"What if she **does **find out about it? What if she told Dubstep?" Techno said, beginning to lose her cool. "Calm down, Kandi. I'm sure we'll figure this out somehow."

* * *

"Bmmmm dmmmm zrrg?" 'Who was it?' Dubstep asked Techno, after she had hung up the phone. "Intern 2," she said casually. 'What did he want?' he asked then. "He asked me if he should be worried about tomorrow. Indie said he was going to make a big announcement." Dubstep nodded. 'I wonder what Indie's going to say,' he dubbed. "Yeah, I think it has to do with the interns, who are Scene and Intern 2..."

'I hope they don't get fired.' Techno nodded in agreement. But in all actuality, having Intern 2 gone **would **get rid of a big problem for her...

* * *

"Attention MyMusic staffers," Indie said, into his old-as-dirt microphone. The sound system sucked, but if it wasn't for Metal convincing Indie that sound systems were **not, **in fact, "too mainstream," there wouldn't have **been** a crappy sound system there. "Please report to the meeting room. Or risk losing your jobs. Thank you." The call ended on a sour note, with a loud audio screech from the not-so-hot speakers, making all of the employees cringe.

They heeded the warning and walked straight to the meeting room. "Now, as you all know," Indie began, as the workers sat down. "I said that I was going to make a big announcement concering the interns, or as you call them, the lovebirds"-Indie gulped-"today. Well, here you go." Indie calmed down, cleared his throat, and then put his hands on the table.

He turned to Scene and said, "Scene... I know that this may be a little too late to say, considering that you're with Intern 2 and all, but..." He gulped again. "I may... kind of... be just... just a little... tiny bit... in love... in love with... you."

* * *

Intern 2 had had enough. He was sick of Indie. He could take Intern 2's pride, his job, his living; but Intern 2 wasn't about to let Indie take his girlfriend. **"Hey, Indie!" **he yelled. **"You lost the battle! Scene doesn't like you! You just can't stand the fact that you aren't getting Scene's attention anymore! I'm getting something that YOU don't have, and you're jealous!**

**"I don't care if this gets me fired, I don't care if you still hate me, I don't even care if Scene breaks up with me because of this. I finally stood up for myself, and I'm darn glad I finally did." **Intern 2 sat down and waited for everyone to respond. Dubstep, Hip-Hop, and Metal began to clap. Hip-Hop also said, "Word!" Techno smiled and clapped as well.

Idol and Rayna sighed dreamily. Scene smirked and held Intern 2's hand. Indie uttered two words to the lovestruck duo: "You're fired."

* * *

"I can't believe we got fired, Erin," Intern 2 said, packing up his things. Scene sat, taking the numerous stickers off of her half of the desk she shared with Intern 2. "I know!" she replied. "Scene's saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad..." She pouted a little and pointed to her frown rather than her smile. "Don't worry, Erin," Intern 2 said, resting a hand on her shoulder.

"We'll find something." Scene smiled again. **"Gasp!" **she yelled, her hands flailing to wrap around Intern 2. She hugged him tightly, almost enough to squeeze the life out of him, and exclaimed, **"I just smiled my one-millionth smile! And it was all because of you!" **She kissed him and then whispered, "Thank you. I love you, so much." And Intern 2 smiled and said back, "I love you, too."

* * *

Techno had finally reached a conclusion on the whole 'Dubstep-spontaneously-kissing-her-for-what-seemed-to-be-no-apparent-reason' situation. "Dubstep? Can I talk to you?" she asked him, explecting to hear no response from him. He hadn't dubbed for a while, or at least, not since the firing of Intern 2 and Scene, and not much since the kiss, either.

"Wub," he finally said. Techno rejoiced in her triumph. "I... I kind of... I think I might... in some weird way..." she gulped as she began to say it; "love you..." Dubstep raised his head. He had never, in a **million **years, expected to hear those words come out of Techno's mouth. "Dubstep... I hope you don't hate me... I'm sorry that this is all so sudden..." Dubstep didn't **hate **Techno. In fact, he couldn't love her any more than he did at that moment.

* * *

"Guess what?" Kandi asked, talking to Erin on the phone. "What?" she replied, in high hopes for Techno. "Dubstep and I are dating!" Scene gasped. **"That's so great, Kandi!" **She wanted to hug Techno over the phone. Intern 2 smiled. "Are you talking to Techno?" he asked her. "Yeah! Techno and Dubstep are daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaating!" Intern 2 smiled.

"That's great! Tell Techno I'm really happy for her and Dubstep!" Scene smiled and said, "Okay, but you can just call her Kandi." Intern 2 nodded. "Like you called her the night of our first kiss..." Intern 2's smile vanished. "You... you noticed...?" Scene nodded. "Yeahhhh... now tell me how you knew her name." Intern 2 sighed and began to tell Scene the story of him and Techno.

* * *

"Technoooooo," Scene said, calling Techno, crying. "Intern 2 told me **all **about how you two used to date, and then he said sorry, and I was angry, so I broke up with him!" Scene let her tears flow. She didn't care **who **she was talking to, as long as she could talk to **someone. **Techno was shocked. "Erin... are you telling me that James **told **you and then he said **sorry, **and you broke **up with him?**

"Scene, are you **insane? **James is a **great **guy, and you **love **him, and he loves **you, **and just because of something that happened **before **MyMusic and before you two even **met, **you broke up with him? Erin, listen to me. If I were you, I'd get back together with him." Scene listened to Techno's powerful words and began to stop crying.

"But..." she began. "Jimmy won't get back together with me, probably! He thinks that I hate him!" Kandi sighed. "Erin, calm down. Go find him, get your jobs back, make things right, whatever you have to do to get your life back on track." Scene nodded and said, "Okay, I will. Thanks, Kandi." And then Scene drove to MyMusic.

* * *

"Indieeeee," Scene said, begging. "Give Intern 2 and me our jobs back, please!" Indie rolled his eyes. "Break up with Intern 2!" Scene sighed. "I already did. I found out that Intern 2 had dated Techno before MyMusic, so we fought and I broke up with him. Now, pleeeeeeeease, give us our jobs back!" Indie was stunned. "You're broken up?"

Scene nodded and said, "Yeah." Indie contemplated the matter. Scene looked at him, waiting to hear the response. "So... if I give you two your jobs back, you'll still see each other, and you might get back together. But I want to be with you, too. If I give you both your jobs back, you're going to have to give me something else in return."

Scene was now worried. "What...?" "In return, you must date **me, **and stay as far away from Intern 2 as possible." Scene was upset. She had feared that this was the cost. But she wanted Intern 2 to get his job back, **and** she wanted **her **job back, too... "So, Scene, are you in, or are you out?" Scene took a deep breath and hesitantly replied...

"I...I'm in."

* * *

**I think that about does it for this chapter! See, I told you, firement commences! :D**

**To be truthful, this chapter was actually about another 2 sections longer, but I thought it was getting lengthy.**

**P.S. You're welcome.**

**CLIFFHANGER! DUN DUN DUNNNNNNN!**

**Anyway, Intern 2 revelations should commence in Chapter 5.**

**Feel free to leave any "Ermagherd"s or "Drehmeh"s in the review section.**

**Thanks for reading my humble little story thus far and CHAPTER 5 WILL COME OUT SOON! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello and welcome to another chapter! :D**

**louisluv218: (sorry for not responding earlier... Whoops.) Why thank you! :D**

**We'll-be-chasing-the-sun: jfdjdsalfjsdkajfksdajf SCENE DID IT... I SO SORRY!  
My school is dead to me as well... except of course for my 3 best friends. And your school sounds evil! *gaspeth!* IMPOSSIBRU! Those boys will someday become mass murderers. :/  
I figured an ordinary intern should have an ordinary name. Oh, yeah, I have tons of ideas for names... both boy AND girl names...  
Evanescence? And an Everybody's Fool fanvid? MAKE IT ABOUT INTERN 2! Or maybe Scene... or maybe BOTH! :D**

**Annabeth Everdeen: They enjoy their jobs... or at least, Scene does.  
Intern 2 probably notices, but... you know... there's nothing he can do... :(**

**xLil' Suga Babyx/Pop: Who would be Spencer? *gaspeth!* A MYSTERY! Someone call Scooby-Doo and the Mystery Gang! :D  
Pop, Y U NO BRING ME ALONG TO KILL HIM?**

**Fifth chapter! So much going on... :/**

* * *

_Chapter 5: A Break-Down of Epic Proportion_

"Erin?" Intern 2 said, as hopefully as possible, picking up the phone. "Jimmy? Is that **you? **You sound terrible," she replied. He sighed. "No, I'm fine. What is it, Erin?" Scene could **tell **something was going on with him. "I got us our jobs back! But... I'm not supposed to talk to you and... I'm dating Indie... or rather, I'm **forced **to..." Intern 2 heard Scene say that and he slumped glumly back into his chair.

"Oh, he said," gloomily. "What's going on, Jimmy? You sound like you're sick." Intern 2 sighed and confessed to Scene, "I'm... I'm not Intern 2 anymore... or Jimmy. I'm... I'm Emo." Scene knew that this was her worst nightmare, and she knew that it was coming true. "Intern 2? **Jimmy? **You're... you're acting weird! Stop it!" Emo didn't stick around to listen to Scene plead.

"Hey, Scene, who was that on the phone?" Indie asked her. Scene was afraid, almost petrified, to tell Indie the truth, so she lied and said, "It was my friend. She was calling to check up on me and ask how work is going." Indie bought it. But Scene **knew **that she couldn't keep lying to Indie about Intern... she gulped as she changed the name in her thought from Intern 2 to Emo.

* * *

"Inte..." she sighed before switching the name again, "I mean, Emo?" Scene asked, looking for him. "I... I need to talk to you. You're the only person I have left who **doesn't **hate me. I'm sorry I broke up ith you. I was stupid for doing it because of something that happened so long ago. I... I still love you, if it helps!" The office was empty except for her and Emo.

Scene knew that he was still there, waiting and watching, and probably, in same old Intern 2 style, working. Emo walked out from his dark corner. "Really?" he asked, looking around to see if anyone was around. Scene nodded. "I don't want you to be emooo. Except for your cute hair and your cool clothes, you're a **mess!" **Emo sighed. "So, are you going to break up with him?"

Scene hugged him and then began to cry. Her mascara and eyeliner began to run down Emo's matching black shirt. "I... I can't. It's the only thing keeping us near each other." Emo let go of Scene and said, "Then I have no choice but to do this." And that's when he slit his wrists. **"NOOOOO!" **Scene yelled. And then Emo's vision was lost and everything went black. Black, his favorite color.

* * *

"Oh my Gosh," Scene said, crying over her ex-boyfriend's body, laying lifeless on the hospital bed beside her. Her tears fell onto the white blanket. They were gray, due to the running black of her mascara and eyeliner. Scene had called everyone from the office to the hospital to watch over him. She held onto Dubstep for support, and so did Techno.

Metal watched over Tina and Rayna. Hip-Hop was, unwillingly, holding up Idol, who was crying, and Indie looked as blank as he ever had. Dubstep comforted Scene with the sounds of the intro to "Welcome To The Black Parade" by My Chemical Romance. "Thanks, Cole," Scene said, smiling a little, wiping a gray tear from her eye. Techno let go of Dubstep and eyed her as if she had just said she and Dubstep were planning a terrorist act.

"You know his real name?" Scene's face immediately grew worried. "Yeah... Um... before, we were dating..." Techno grew more impatient by the minute. "Before **when?" **Scene didn't want to have to confess about this while the only man she'd ever truly been in love with was lying in the hospital. She yelled, **"Before I fell in love with Intern 2! Before I met Indie! Before MyMusic! Are you happy now?"**

Techno, as well as all of the other staff members (except Indie) looked shocked. "You... you two **dated? **And I didn't **know about it?" **Dubstep nodded. "Well, **you **dated Intern 2 and **I **didn't know about it! If Scene wouldn't have found out about it, she would still be with Intern 2! If they were still together, he never would've gone Emo! If he had never went Emo, we wouldn't be **in **this mess, Kandi! And it **all **started with **you **dating him!"

Intern 2/Emo was still asleep on the hospital bed when Techno and Dubstep broke up.

* * *

**Now that I type it all up, I feel bad about writing all this drama and sadness and the fact that the next chapter might be the last... :/**

**Next chapter should be happiness... Yes, it definitely will be happy.**

**When this story gets over, there might be a possible follow-up with... I'm not gonna say. You'll find out. :)**

**Thanks for reading and I can't wait to write more for you guys! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello and welcome to another chapter! :D**

**Annabeth Everdeen: Don't worry, I'll make sure Techstep gets through. Since this is one of the last chapters...  
****EVERYTHING WILL BE OKAY! :D**

**We'll-be-chasing-the-sun: Yeah, I know... I wanted to write this about as honestly as possible. So... yeah.  
Your teachers there sound like heroes. Mine here sound like complete weirdos.  
YES I KNOW I AM COUNTING THE SECONDS UNTIL I GET TO SEE THE VIDEO FOR MYMUSIC READING FANFICTION POP UP! EEEEEEEEK! I CAN'T WAIT! GAHHHHH!  
**

**Ava-Potter gal: Intern 2 is one of my favorite characters as well!  
Have you read all of the story instead of just the fifth chapter? Because the only time he was emo was in the fifth chapter.  
This chapter WILL be happier. DEFINITELY.  
And okay, thanks for telling me!  
**

**Sparkly Waffles: (originally Qubuscus) ERMAGHERD I LEHRVE DEHS MEHME.  
**

**FionaTheNerd: Don't worry! It's all going to work itself out! :D**

**xLil' Suga Babyx/Pop: Poke... poke... poke... poke... "WILL YOU CUT THAT OUT?" Ha, gotta love Spencer.  
I is undercover? Now you make me sound like a spy! SECRET, AGENT GIRL! :D  
YOU'RE GONNA VISIT SCENTERN 2 IN THE HOSPITAL? *GASPETH!*  
Man, your last three reviews would make for an awesome story! GET ON IT. Seriously. I would totally read that. :)  
GO! GO FIND HIM! Wait! I have awesome ideas! HOLD ON! KEEP READING!**

* * *

_Chapter 6: Make-Ups For The Win!_

The next day, Scene and Dubstep went to visit Intern 2/Emo. Scene brought him flowers and Dubstep brought 'Get Well' balloons. They sat at his bedside. Scene turned over his wrist to find that the cut had left a scar. He had just barely awaken when Scene looked at him and gasped.  
"Intern 2! You're **awake!" **Intern 2 opened his eyes more to see her, but tufts of black hair were covering them.  
"E...Erin? Is that you?" he asked her. She nodded.  
"Yes, Jimmy, it's me! Oh My Chemical Romance, I thought I had lost you! Cole and I brought you flowers and balloons. Cole is Dubstep. Long story short, while you were dating Techno, I may have been dating Dubstep. But that's not important, Jimmyyyyyy! What matters is that you're okay!" She smiled and kissed Intern 2/Emo on his cheek.  
"Did... something happen to me?" he asked her. Scene nodded, beginning to cry, due to being reminded of what had happened. Dubstep sighed.  
"Don't you remember? Scene and you broke up, so you turned Emo and when Scene refused to break up with Indie because of your jobs, you slit your wrists! You've been asleep for about 2 days now." Intern 2/Emo hesitated a mere second before saying anything.  
"Now I remember! **That son of a-"  
**** "Hey!" **yelled Scene, stopping him mid-sentence. **"Foul language!"** Intern 2/Emo apologized before going on.  
"I hate that evil jerk! When I get out of this hospital, I'm going to-" Dubstep had to restrain him from breaking away from the IV needle.  
"When you get out of the hospital," Scene said, "you're going to rest. And then get back to the normal Intern 2. Except for the cute hair and clothes." She ran her fingers through his hair as she spoke. He smiled up at her.  
"I love you, Erin," he said. "If you don't mind, I don't want to be normal Intern 2 again." He sighed before saying, "I wanna be Scene... like you."

* * *

They took the office by storm, Scene and Intern 2, or rather, Scene 2. Indie was angry. Scene was supposed to be **his **girlfriend. Not Intern 2's! **His, dammit! **All the Scenes had to say to him was...  
** "We quit!" **Idol went into his office to console him. Just as she was about to try and make Indie feel better, a random girl burst through the door. Indie immediately recognized her.  
"L...Luna?" The girl nodded.  
"You're damn right I'm Luna. Your sister. Pop. Who's the chick?" The girl pointed to Idol, who was still confused.  
"I'm Idol... I work here." Idol turned to Indie. "You have a sister?" Indie nodded.  
"Yes, now, why the hell are you here, Luna?" The girl rolled her eyes.  
"Like you don't freaking know! You forced Scene to date you, and Intern 2 got so upset that he slit his wrists! I wanted to visit him. Spencer drove me there. He's out in the car. Now tell me why you did that to Intern 2! He never did **anything **to you, you ass! If your family didn't disown me for not being hipster, I would have been here, kicking your **ass!"** Indie sighed.  
"Get out of here, Luna. Intern 2 is fine. Scene broke up with me and she's dating Intern 2 again." Luna was shocked to hear.  
"Oh, really? Because last I checked, Intern 2 was still in the hospital." Indie shook his head no, which almost completely matched Idol's head movements. Luna whistled a little and began to speak, nervously.  
"Well, then... this is awkward... I apologize. But still, Elliott. You were a complete and total jerk to do that to Intern 2 and Scene. You should be ashamed. I can't believe you would do something like this... then again, you were a pretty messed up kid... and you still **are **a pretty messed up adult." Idol didn't know whether to say anything or just keep listening to the conversation.  
"Get. Out. Luna." Indie said. Luna just started towards him.  
"Why don't you come and make me, Elliott?" Idol had to break up the fight.  
"Hold on! No fighting in the MyMusic office!" she said. "Now, let's just settle this in a fair and honorable manner." Idol took one look at the both of them and immediately said, "Indie's right. Fight over."  
Luna was pissed off. "What? You're agreeing with **him? Why?" **Luna stopped for a second before slyly smiling and saying, "Oh, I see how it is. You **like **Elliott. Fine. I'm going to go talk to Scene and Intern 2. My actual **friends." **And with that, Luna walked out of the office and to her actual family.

* * *

**That does it for this chapter! More Techstep will commence later on.**

**Did I mention that... *breathes in a huge amount of oxygen* THEFINEBROSAREGONNAHAVEMYMUS ICREADOURFANFICSONAVIDEO? OH MY GOOOOOOOOOSH, I'm SOOOOOO HAPPY!**

**I'm praying for Scene or Intern 2 or at least Dubstep to read mine! PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE be Scene or Dubstep... PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE!**

**Thanks for reading! I hope the special guest will like this very much! :D**


End file.
